


Untitled (37)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Epsiode Fix-it: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose was never going to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (37)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from @timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _calm_.
> 
> A little bit of a Doomsday fix-it, to commemorate that painful episode.

* * *

Collapsed against the white wall, they clung together in silence. He revelled in the warmth of Rose’s body against his, her scent filling his lungs, her hair between his fingers. He allowed himself a contented smile when her breathing grew deep and slow, knowing she had surrendered to exhaustion.

He surprised himself by being at ease with her enfolded in his arms, instead of his usual, manic impatience to be in a constant state of motion. Her presence soothed him, allowed him to experience a sense of calm he had never felt before. She was never going to leave him.

* * *

 


End file.
